Fated to love you
by claudya87
Summary: Kagome travels to the past before Inuyasha was born where she meets with Sesshoumaru.   Now..How can a young ice lord and an out of place Kagome get along?


**Fated to love you **

**By** : Claudia Iancu

_**pairing:**_ **Sess / Kagome**

_**Disclaimer**__:_ I do not own Inuyasha I own just my little fan fictions..so don't steal my work..I spend to many nights killing my brain cells and I'm capable of killing you if I see them on other sites..

I'm sorry I didn't upload in a long time..but I wrote other stories, used other ids but I'll transfer all my stories to this id to be sure I won't forget anymore to upload a story. This story will be republished but the main idea remains the same : **Kagome travels to the past before Inuyasha was born where she meets with Sesshoumaru. Now..How can a young ice lord and an out of place Kagome get along? **(laughs Naraku's way) I'll try to republish quick so I can write the next chapters of the story too..

_**Chapter 1 :**_ A journey to the past

~republished chapter/story~

-Higurashi Shrine-

It was a beautiful morning in spring..The breath of the wind gently caressed the petals of the blossomed tree branches. The sun was kissing the earth who was waking up from the sweet slumber of the winter. A fairy tale world in the middle of an alert city.

All of the Higurashi complex was captivated by the evidences of the new season .All beings were busy in their own dance of life..birds were singing..some ants were carrying some crumbs to their home..some kids were laughing as they were running from each other among the trees..even the Higurashi family was following their routine way of living..

Grandpa Higurashi was sitting at the table in the kitchen reading the news paper and drinking his tea as mom Higurashi was preparing breakfast. The house isn't that large or rich in furniture but is very clean. It doesn't even have too many rooms. If you ascend the stairs you find other rooms. One belongs to Souta Higurashi. A room with blue walls..a messy room..you can see everywhere cloths and playstation games. Above his head is a poster of the last game he bought "Return of the Aliens".. The boy yawns and gets up from bed lazily scratching his head..then..in the next room..Kagome Higurashi..her room has pink walls..pink curtains..actually..almost everything in this room is pink..everything but the sleeping girl..The rays of the sun kiss her angelic face as a few tears fall from her eyes on her pillow. Her black hair is spread on the pillow as she grips it with force as her life depended on it and her lips are whispering in the silence of the room.

~~~Kagome's dream~~~

A dark and cold forest. A path that looses itself in the darkness. The girl was looking at a silhouette who was standing with the back at her. She calls the silhouette and it turns to look at her with cold golden eyes. His hair and cloths have blood on them contrasting the whiteness of them. He speaks with venom and she feels a shiver pierce her heart :

- "** You traitor !** " and he disappears in the darkness

She falls to her knees crying. A wild wind pierce her skin. She stands from her position and throws a dagger in the forest screaming :

-"**Are you happy now, Naraku ?**"

The dagger hits the puppet right in the heart as he was emerging from the forest . Before the puppet disappears it's laugh echoes through the cold forest.

~~~end of the dream~~~

Kagome woke up searching frantically for something. She looked at her clock " 9 am " .She stood up brusque from her bed and ran to her bathroom. Most likely she won't remember the dream or his silhouette. In her thoughts the image of the half-demon boy is enough to make her sprint to the room.

- "**Oh no ! Inuyasha's gonna kill me !**" after a few moments she gets out dressed in her school uniform and runs down the stairs past Souta who was still in his pj's.

-"**Hey sis,what's up ?** " Souta asks yawning.

-"**I'm late! No time..Bye..**" she jumps a few stairs and runs to the door.

- "**Good bye Kagome !**" her grandfather calls from the kitchen.

But as she was about to exit the house the voice of mom Higurashi stops her :

-"**Kagome ? Where do you think you are going ? Eat before you leave !** "

-"**But mommmm...I really don't have time...**" she begged

-"**But you really like sashimi with rice and okonomiyaki and I just made tsukemono..**" her mother says trying to enumerate all she had prepared.

-"**Ok..ok..maybe just a little..I'm sure Inuyasha won't mind if I'll stay just a few more minutes..**" she says as she sits down next to her brother and her grandfather.

She eats quickly as her family looks at her with worry.

-"**Kagome..eat slower..you'll get sick..**" her mother says smiling at her.

-"**I'm leaving !** " is her response as she stands, puts her plate in the sink and runs out the door.

She arrives at the well and looks in it's depths thinking once again how Inuyasha was going to scream at her for being late.

~~~ftly~~~

A beautiful man with long silver hair dressed in a white kimono with a red pattern and equally white sashinuki hakamas was looking at the moon. The wind blew gently caressing his face. Some silver strands touched his face and he put them behind his ear without taking his honey-gold eyes of the pale surface as if trying to find something that maybe only he new of. Even after so many years his father's words still haunted his thoughts :

** flashback (p.s. This actually happened in the 3rd movie )**

-" **Do you desire power that badly ?**" Inu-no-Taishou asked his beloved son as he was preparing to go to Izayoi.

- " **Why do you desire power ? **" he continued as his face was caressed by the rays of the moon .

-"**My path is that of a conquer...Power is the role means by which that path can be opened** " Sesshoumaru said coldly looking at his fathers back.

-" **The path of the conqueror,huh ? ... **he asked as he saved a glance for his son.

-" **Sesshoumaru,...do you have something to protect ?** "

-"**Something to protect ?..This Sesshoumaru has no need for such a thing** "

**end of flashback**

_Why ? Why would his father ask such a thing? He was no weak creature..He, the great Lord Sesshoumaru, didn't need to protect anything.._

~~~ftly~~~

Kagome was at the bottom of the well. She put her hands on the wall trying to find something to help her climb up. But it was of no use..

_That's strange..where are the roots? Is this some kind of prank?_

-"**Inuyasha, this is not funny! Help me get out!**"

-"**Inuyasha!**" she screamed but there was no answer. Oh come on! He wanted me to come early and he isn't even here ?

-"**Inuyasha!**" she screamed again but yet no answer. " **Oh that...** " she muttered "nice" words until she managed to get out.

-"**You'll be so dead when I finish with you ! Did you hear me Inuyasha ?**" she screamed in anger all the way to the small village thinking how great pleasure it would be to sit him until he'll make a huge crater.

As she entered the village a smile crossed her face. She missed all of them so much. This time she had to stay in her time for two weeks since she had to study for the entrance exams..but now it was all over..she could return to her life of shard hunting and fighting Naraku. She ran to Kaede's hut knowing the path to it all too well..But as she reached it..she had a surprise..the hut was not there.

-"**Kaede-baba ?** " the girl stood in front of the space where she knew Kaede's hut should be.

"**What's going on here? Did a demon destroy it while I was gone ?** "

She didn't have enough time to think about it more because soon she was surrounded by men. They were pointing their arrows at her. A man from the crowd screamed :

-"**She's a youkai..**"

-"**Look what strange cloths she has**" said a woman

-"**Get the children away** " screamed another one

-"**Kill her!** " said an old man

-"**Kill the demon !** " screamed another.

And all of the men were ready to shoot. Kagome couldn't believe it. This was a nightmare. Maybe she was still sleeping in her room right now..Yes..this wasn't really..

-"**This isn't real** " she whispered but when a flying arrow almost killed her she decided to think that maybe it wasn't a dream after all. She was in real danger!

After an hour of running she could run no more. She reached to mountains but she was too tired and the villagers were approaching fast. Soon she would have nowhere to run or hide. She was cornered .Behind her was the blue sky. It was the end. She closed her eyes preparing for the arrows that were to come but she made a last step and fell over the cliff.


End file.
